


shattering to pieces (is this how it ends?)

by Selemetis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am so sorry, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Break Up, What Have I Done, and kinda not? i think?, but give it a chance if you like angst, hate hal cooper for all i care tho, okay so this is an angst fest with a sad ending, the thing is i seem to be unable to give falice a happy ending, yeah he is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: “There is no snake down there -- all bulldogs and vixens. Besides you, of course.” his tone is a shade of deep green, a resemblance of the snakes, of the Sweetwater River, of her eyes.//or: FP pays Alice a visit on her wedding day.





	shattering to pieces (is this how it ends?)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i haven't written falice for some time now but i do love the angsty past they have, sue me.   
> also English isn't my first language so you have been warned.
> 
> Song: tommee profitt ft. sam tinnesz - glass heart

_ tommee profitt ft. sam tinnesz - glass heart _

She is sitting in front of a white vanity table, finishing up her makeup and wondering if this is the right thing to do. Wondering if this is the only way out and if she is capable of that.

Of course she is capable of that. She is capable of anything and everything; that’s what she was told, right?

 

He loves her, she is sure of that.

She…  _ loves  _ him, too. She knows that.

This is the right thing to do.

 

She finishes her makeup and smiles at the mirror, practices her moves and checks her hair to see if any thread is coming out of her beautifully done bridal hair and veil. She hears a door opening but her mirror won't show the angle to see who is it. She assumes it’s one of the bridesmaids or the staff to see if she needs anything. She doesn’t turn at them, waiting for them to speak up. She is a Northsider now, she is a Cooper. She is… she is  _ better  _ now.

“You look beautiful, Al.” 

 

She jumps at the voice, the most familiar voice she has known yet so strange to hear it here of all places. She gets up immediately and her bright green eyes are filled with terror, she can feel her cheeks burning and there are million questions in her head. She looks at him and sees his dishevelled clothes and hair. He looks so old now, older than a 23 year old should be. He barely stands straight in front of her and she realizes that he’s been crying -- tears stain his beautiful, painful, soulless face. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she whispers, her voice is so shaky and disrupted -- very much like how he looks. 

“I wanted to see you.” he mumbles and she understands -- he’s been also drinking. 

Her soft features sharpens at the realization and she adjusts her posture, throwing her veil back and lifts up her chin.

“Well, you see me. Leave now, I have to be downstairs in a few minutes and I don’t want my guests to see you here.”

“You mean  _ his  _ guests, right?” FP takes a few steps towards her, she takes a few steps back herself. “There is no snake down there -- all bulldogs and vixens. Besides you, of course.” his tone is a shade of deep green, a resemblance of the snakes, of the Sweetwater River, of her eyes.

“Does it really matter?” she tries to make herself sound vicious. “They are  _ my  _ guests, too. They are  _ my  _ friends, too. Unlike the Southside that never really did me good.”

“I came back for you!” He lunges for her and grasps her shoulders. “I went through army but even it didn’t do it for me, Alice. I ran away  _ because of _ you and I came back  _ for _ you. You don’t know what was it like--”

Oh, how she hates his guts now.

“Don’t I know what it’s like to be alone, FP?” she bites back and it makes him take a step back. Tears sting her eyes but she can’t help the pain she’s been enduring all by herself. She can’t help the loneliness eating her alive now and she hates how he thinks that he had it hard. How he thinks she is just making a selfish choice while she did the most unspeakable sacrifice all those years ago. “Don’t I know what it’s like to be away all this--” she gestures the room and the outside of the window where the guests are having fun. “All alone, by myself, waiting for you to come back? But you didn’t, FP.” she purses her lips and looks directly into his eyes. “And now you come here and ruin my wedding? How dare you!” 

She knows her words burn and hurt -- this is the only satisfaction she has now. She knows she is hurting him just like he hurt her before. She doesn’t yell or hit him, she remembers how to hurt FP, after all.

“Let’s run away together.” he finally whispers, with a ghost of a smile on his lips and a wistful look in his eyes. “You and me, Alice, just the two of us. We’ll take Freddy’s old truck and just run away. We can attach my bike on it, too, just like old days. We’ll run away and we’ll never come back and we’ll leave all this behind us.”

“ _ Now _ ?” Alice asks, now crying and probably ruining her makeup in the process. “You had all the time in the world and now I matter to you, FP?” she shakes her head and pushes him away, he captures her delicate yet willful hands in his hesitant ones. “No.” she says, “No, FP, no. Too late now.”

“Don’t do this.” he whispers. “Don’t do this, Al, please.”

“Gladys.” her voice shatters at the new girl’s name that FP brought along when he came back. “You have Gladys now. I heard,” she hiccups the tears back and hates the words coming out of her mouth. “I heard she is a nice girl and everyone thinks you got lucky.”

“Really?” FP whispers and takes a step back. “That’s what you heard?” Yet he still holds her hands. 

Alice nods, fights him to release her hands and wins, dries the tears on her face with the back of her hand. 

“I saw Mr. Topaz the other day in the market, he told me he needed something for his daughter in law and we talked and -- and--” she takes a deep breath, goes towards the door but feels like she is too powerless to open it herself. “He thinks you  _ deserve her _ .”

FP turns at her direction, his eyes give away his guilt, confirm what she just said and she feels the instant pain burning her veins, she gets angry at the power he still holds over her.

“We can leave this all behind.” he repeats himself and moves to her, holding her chin up gently. She doesn’t smile or cry -- doesn’t react at his touch at all and maybe, she thinks, maybe that’s when he realizes that it’s all over now.

She expects him to leave but he beats her to it. Leans in and leaves a soft kiss on her lips, just for a moment and not too long.

He opens the door that she couldn’t bring herself to and leaves without a goodbye, without saying anything at all and closes the door behind himself. 

Alice puts her head on the door, a silent scream escapes from her throat and she lets herself to cry one last time over FP Jones. Just for the old times’ sake. Just for the sake of what could happen. Just for the sake of her long lost son. 

She feels like she is shattering to pieces when she cleans up herself and adjusts her veil. She feels like crumbling down when she walks down the aisle and she feels that this must be the end when she kisses her groom.

No one has ever kissed her back like FP did, she realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you think and come find me on tumblr: newurleans


End file.
